deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sport Shouting/Ethank14 and Death'sapprentice77 vs Military Brat and Urbancommando77 Sci-Fi battle
Warriors Bios Death'sapprentice77 Melee: Vibrosword Close: Shock Coil http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Shock_Coil Mid: Disintegrator Ray http://destroyallhumans.wikia.com/wiki/Disintegrator_Ray Long: DC 17 Sniper Rifle http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/DC-17m_Interchangeable_Weapon_System#Sniper_rifle Special: Ion Detonator http://destroyallhumans.wikia.com/wiki/Ion_Detonator Height: 5.6 Weight: 149 Ethnicity: Irish/Korean w/ cybernetic enhancements. Personality: Cold and withdrawn, only thinking of his mission and target when out on a contract. There may have been kindness in him in one point but it had been kicked out of him by harsh training and horrendous experiments. History: Was taken to an government laboratory and was given Cybernetic implants. Later on he under went training to become a valuable asset in their black operations. After various missions he killed his way to freedom and became an assassin. Ethank14 mid range: cleansing flame http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Cleansing_Flame_(GRA) close: constructo shotgun with choke slug chamber and galvanic mods http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Constructo_Shotgun (close mele): lightning ravager http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Ravager long range: plasma slayer http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Plasma_Slayer special weapon: telsa beaton prototype http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Tesla-Beaton_prototype armour: phazon armour http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Phazon_Suit height 6-1 weight: 150 backstory: A genetic implant specialist for the united human government he was forced to test on many willing and unwilling subjects often being forced to use the most brutal methods. Finally sick of being forced to preform the cruel experiments he with his next test subject (DA77) instead gave him beneficial implants which lead to him getting beaten and thrown in the same cell. he was forced to undergo the same procedures and training (one of the tame ones having hypodermic needles covered in acid shoved into the skin) he had had a part in forcing others to take until DA's escape in which he was the only one spared due to the fact that he help him. they then even through their opposite personalities became friends and bounty hunters while trying to stop those who had wronged them. Little is known about him before he worked for the government but it is rumomred that he has ties to a certain bounty hunter and her guardians which is how he obtained his armour and suprising agility on the battlefeild. He also has been shown to know a suprising lot about other dimendions considering that he claims to have never been there. relationship with partner: friends personality: A very emotional person who normally is fairly calm on the battlefeild but when scared he can go a litttle of the rocker with his high intelligence curved by random bouts of mild insanity Military Brat Melee: Green Lightsaber (Star Wars), Close Range: Han Solo's Blaster(Star Wars), Mid Range: Stormtrooper Blaster (Star Wars), Long Range: M41A Pulse Rifle (Aliens), Special: RDA M60 (Avatar). Height: "6, 4", Weight: 185 lbs, Ethnicity: German, Training: Unknown, Personality: Is uncomfortable killing animals but is fine killing in combat. Backstory: Was a slave on a pirate frieghter but broke free from his captors when he was 18. He killed the captain and crew and freed the other slaves. Now leads a freedom force dedicated to freeing slaves accross the galaxy and assasainates corrupt Political figures for the people. Born to wealthy parents who educated him and trained him before they were murdered and he was sold to Pirates when he was 12. After he broke free he decided he and the other former slaves needed training but where they received it is unknown. Urbancommando77 Melee: type 1 Energy sword Close: Type 25 energy pistol (Plasma pistol) Mid: Type 51 energy rifle (Plasma repeater) Mid2: ZF1 (Don't ask and downgraded because no super weapons, but if its not counted as one its normal) Long: Type 25 energy carbine (Carbine) Long2: M41A pulse rifle (Don't ask) Special: Gravity hammer Special2: Portal gun (prefers this more than gravity hammer) Explosive: Plasma grenade Armor: Sanghelli combat armor Partner: MilitaryBrat Height: 7'8 Weight: 145 lbs Ethnicity: Sanghelli Backstory: TBA Personality: Considered strange, but is an expert marksmen and melee man. Hates the jiralhanae overseers. Is an intelligent strategist. Tries to keep away from jiralhanae or the prophets. He is liked by the other sanghelli soldiers and feafred by unggoy and kig-yar. If people get on his bad side, you might regret it. X-Factors Ethank and DA77 are on the left and MB and Commando are on the right. Weapons- '''88/ 85 '''Killer Instinct- '''90/86 '''Intimidation- '''84/77 (very short compared to opponents) '''Armor- '''87/90 '''Technlogy- '''92/96 Voting Voting ends on Christmas Eve Battle Death'sApprentice and Ethank are talking and eating. UrbanCommando and Military Brat are taking a training walk. Military Brat steps on a twig and attracts Ethank's attention. Ethank fires his plasma slayer. He misses horribly and the opponents charge. Ethank and DA77 are using every projectile weapon they have. Brat and UC are doing the same. DA77 and Ethank split up. Ethank armed with his cleansing flame, DA77 with his Disentagrator Ray. UC runs up to steal some intel. Military Brat covers him and finds DA77. He disentegrates him. UC yells. He fires his pulse rifle. DA77 blocks the first 3 shots then dies. Ethank and Urban Commando meet. Commando wields his gravity hammer and swings for the fences. Ethank runs away and fires his shotgun. UC is stuck in the chest, slightly penetrating his armor. UC enraged, smacks Ethank's head off with his hammer. He brings the intel and Military Brat's body back to his camp. ''WINNER- Urban Commando and Military Brat''''' Category:Blog posts